Elven Love
by FrenchyWriter
Summary: Hermione wakes up in a World she never thought she would once come into. How and why did she come here ? And why are stones staring at her ? I'm really not talented at writing summaries. Please just read it and tell me what you think :) Hermione/Legolas, Rated M to be sure
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Blue.

Like the ocean.

Or like blueberries.

She has always loved blueberries.

But this blue wasn't the blueberry's one.

It was a lighter one.

Like..

Like turquoise.

Yes, that's it !

Two turquoises were above her.

What was strange however, was that they were staring at her.

Two blue stones were staring right at her.

One would think that stones couldn't stare nor move.

But those ones could.

The girl found that a bit odd but also, strangely relaxing.

Like she could fix it for ages without being bored.

She didn't even think about blinking.

She wasn't thinking about anything.

Only staring.

She noticed that those stones weren't a perfect blue.

Some parts were darker than the others and vice-versa.

But what stole her attention was the centre of the blue stones.

Two other stones were in the middle of both of the turquoises.

Those ones looked like onyx.

Yes, the turquoises had both on their middle an onyx stone.

They were shining.

As if a light was beating down on it.

It was fascinating.

Black.

And blue.

Blue.

She was lost in this colour.

The black ones were also mesmerizing.

She couldn't help but keep staring.

Why was she staring at it ?

Why couldn't she look away ?

What two stones were doing above her ?

Suddenly, a very, soft and distant voice was heard :

« _Are you alright ?_ »

But before she could even think about an answer, the world seemed to be turning and she collapsed. No more blue was seen.

Everything became dark.

* * *

 **So there it is :) The first Story I ever wrote ^^**

 **If there are mistakes please tell me in private messages, it's the first time I try to write in english and it's quite complex to correct myself :')**

 **I hope you enjoyed it and tell me if you wish to read the sequel (is that the right word ?) !**

 **Have a nice day ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks a lot for all the little messages I received. You were all so quick to react to my story ! Thank you ^^**

 **suspicion93 :** thank you, I'm glad you liked it ! Haha that's really nice of you to say. Hope you'll like this chapter !

 **pikachuwingum :** hey non-english friend ! Don't worry about that ! That's a ship I really like too and here's the sequel ! P.S.: I like your pseudo ;)

 **PeiPei21 :** I won't, don't worry ;)

* * *

 **Disclaimer : I don't own the Lord of the Rings' nor the Harry Potter's characters. They belong to Mr. J. R. R. Tolkien and Mrs. J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 _-« Are you alright ? »_

 _But before she could even think about an answer, the world seemed to be turning and she collapsed. No more blue was seen._

 _Everything became dark.-_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Dark.

Darkness.

Darkness everywhere.

Why was there darkness everywhere ?

Oh wait, not everywhere. There's a little light on the left side.

Wait. Is there any side when there's total darkness ?

Yes. There is. When this darkness is caused by closed eyes.

Oh, right. Closed eyes. The only solution to see a bit clearer is to open them. Go ahead.

Slowly, she opened her eyes.

At first, she didn't see really clear, her eyes still a bit asleep.

Once her amber eyes were accustomed at the ambient light, she lifted herself up in a sitting position and examined the room she was in.

It was quite simple in fact: she was leaning in a really large bed made of wood and her blanket had the colour of a charming pale green. In front of her was a wooden door with some flowers on it, flowers she didn't know the name of, and at that moment, she didn't really care. On her left was an empty chair and on her right was a lovely little bedside table with some woman items : a mirror, a comb, some barrettes and even a little necklace.

She took a better look at it.

This necklace truly was a masterpiece: a forged silver circle was circling two crystal birds who were flying around an hourglass that remembered her of her Time-Turner.

Her Time-Turner.

For a moment, adrenaline took over her and she feared she had lost it.

But as soon as she felt its coldness on her chest, she automatically relaxed.

She noticed that the windows on the walls were all opened but couldn't access to its view from the bed she was leaning on.

She removed the blanket, shivering from the sudden cold against her skin and posed her feet on the floor.

As soon as she tried to lift herself up, pain went through her whole left leg, and fell back on the bed.

«OUCH !"

Suddenly, the door in front of her slammed open and a woman went in. Well, hurried was a better word. She went so quickly to her side that the wounded girl didn't acknowledged her presence at once.

« _Oh my ! Are you hurt ?_ » the woman asked her. Well, she supposed what the woman said was a question since she hadn't understand a thing she had said.

«Um... Hello...»

«Oh, I'm sorry ! You don't speak Elvish, do you ? How stupid it is from me ! I heard a loud crash. Are you okay ?» she asked, worry written in her eyes.

«Yes, I'm great, thank you. Did you just say _Elvish_ ?»

«Well, yes I did. Since we are in Rivendell, speaking Elvish is quite necessary." she said, with a little chuckle.

« _Rivendale_? What is that supposed to be ?»

«It's a place in Middle-Earth of course, she stated a little taken aback. Are you sure you're alright ?»

'Middle-Earth ? Oh my, I'm sure I read about it once, but where ?' wondered the girl.

«Excuse me, but is London far from Middle-Earth ?»

«London ? I never heard about it, I'm sorry dear.»

'Alright, now is the time you have to wonder where you truly are but first, make sure you know the people around you'

«That's okay, it doesn't matter actually. Tell me your name again ?»

«I didn't give it to you, she answered with a little smile. My name's Lady Arwen. Would you mind telling me yours ?»

«Hermione. My name's Hermione Granger.»

* * *

 **Here it is :) The first chapter of this story. Soo sorry for taking so long to write a so short chapter but I don't have that time to write but I tried to write everytime I could.**

 **Again, sorry for the language's mistakes, please send me private messages to help me about it, I would be very glad !**

 **Anyway I hope you liked it ! Please leave a review to give me your advices or feelings about it.**

 **See you soon for the next chapter ! xo, A.**


End file.
